villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heather (Total Drama)
' Heather' is the main antagonist of Total Drama Island, a major character in its sequel series Total Drama Action and one of the main charcters of the third season Total Drama World Tour. She is voiced by Rachel Wilson and stated by the writers to be of Asian or South American descent. In the second episode she is seen starting a an alliance with Beth and Lindsay to help her get through the competition. She became Owen and Gwen's rival when she read her diary out loud to everyone at the camp and then convinced several people to vote off Justin instead. Throughout the competition she causes several people to be eliminated through manipulating others, and on multiple occasions is saved by gaining "invincibility" when she otherwise would have been voted off by everyone. Later, she even kisses Gwen's love interest Trent in front of her while having invincibility for that episode, making everyone vote him off instead. She even betrays her friend Lindsay causing her to lose in a bike race, to get voted off and admits she was using her and was never her friend. Enraged, Lindsay curses Heather and gives her the middle finger gesther. She ends up making it all the way to the final three, where she is painfully and humiliatingly eliminated on a technicality after having her head shaved. In the next and final episode she wears a wig and tries to to everything she can to help Owen win and make Gwen lose. Eventually this makes LeShawna, another one of her rivals, so angry that she shoves and locks Heather in an outhouse filled with Owen's poop. In the following hour-long special which allowed the series to continue with the same set of characters through a blatant Deus Ex Machina, Heather again tries to form an alliance in the free-for-all search for one million dollars, but finds herself hated or ignored by everyone except Harold (who earlier in the series had inadvertently caught sight of Heather's naked breasts in a freak accident that led to him being eliminated in that same episode). Later however she betrays and abandons Harold by flying away with the million dollars on a hang-glider he made...which immediately falls apart leaving Heather to plummet from the cliff getting her head stuck in a Beaver dam. Later still Harold finds a sobbing, bald and bruised Heather sitting by the river and offers to help her again even after everything she's done (for a 60/40 split). During their conversation, Harold stated that her attitude may have been due to being fat and pimply as a teen (an allegation that caused heather to get defensive) Eventually they are chased into the lake by LeShawna on a motor-bike, shortly before the money case is eaten by an alligator and a shark, causing the sadistic host and true villain of the entire series, Chris McLean to declare a 14-way tie between everyone in the water and forcing them to compete for the million again in a full second season. In the second season, Total Drama Action, Heather remains hated and distrusted by the rest of the cast, and no longer serves as an antagonist. In the second episode of the season her wig is destroyed, leaving her completely bald for most of the competition. She is eliminated in episode 16 after her team loses a sports-themed challenge. In the third season, Total Drama World Tour, Heather once again becomes a main character. Her hair has now partially grown back. She continues to be hated as much as ever by the rest of the cast for her actions in Season 1 even when she starts actively trying to redeem herself. She is a member of "Team Amazon" along with her rival Gwen, the sex-obsessed geek Cody, Cody's insane groupie Sierra (a parody of the show's real-life fans), and Courtney, who had been the antagonist of Action much like Heather was in Island, but did not join the cast until episode 13, shortly before Heather was eliminated. One of the main subplots of the season involves Heather's rivalry and love attraction with a new contestant and antagonist, Alejandro, who seduces several other female contestants causing their eliminations and is at least partially responsible for more than two-thirds of all eliminations in the season. At one point, Heather tries to warn LeShawna of Alejandro, who LeShawna had become infatuated with, but LeShawna doesn't believe her repeated warnings and, believing Heather is trying to mess with her, physically beats Heather and knocks out one of her permanent teeth (she later gets a gold tooth). This directly causes LeShawna's elimination. Midway through the season, Duncan, who is Courtney's longtime boyfriend and whom Gwen had had an obvious crush on for some time, and Gwen kissed. When Courtney discovers this, she overreacts to the point that she goes completely insane, violently breaks up with Duncan without trying whatsoever to salvage their relationship, kicks him in the balls while he tries to apologize, and becomes more actively hostile and sadistic towards Gwen, who she had previously been on friendly terms with, than even Heather has ever been, to the point that she sings a musical number called "Boyfriend Kisser" about how much she hates her, which features stylized images of Gwen being violently killed. Heather draws the line when she realizes that Courtney is actively trying to make Team Amazon lose just to eliminate Gwen, and when the team loses in the following episode she agrees to side with Gwen and vote for Courtney. Unfortunately, a confused Cody accidentally votes for Sierra instead of Courtney due to being mauled by a dingo, and the elimination comes down to a tiebreaker... which is rigged against Gwen, who loses and falls off the airplane. After Courtney is finally voted out three episodes later, the conflict between Heather and Alejandro becomes the main focus of the plot for the remainder of the season. At one point, Alejandro doctors an image to make it appear that Heather was sleeping with Cody, making Sierra hate her, which is exacerbated by Heather repeatedly denying having any attraction to Cody. Eventually Cody, who Sierra is also mad at, realizes the photo is shopped, ensuring Sierra's vote against Alejandro at that night's ceremony. Meanwhile, Heather is crushed by a falling rock and trapped in the hole she was digging during the challenge, and Alajandro sings a song called "This is How We Will End It" (Note that the gimmick of the third season is that the contestants are forced to perform an impromptu musical number in every episode) about how he is going to leave her there and destroy her just like all the other girls, but Heather convinces him that this is too anticlimactic a way for their rivalry to end, and he saves her on the condition that she promises not to vote for him. At the elimination ceremony that night, Heather votes for Alejandro anyway, which along with Sierra's vote eliminates him fair and square... until Sierra accidentally blows up Chris' plane, which makes him so angry that he goes completely against the rules of the competition and automatically eliminates Sierra (who had won the challenge and had invincibility!) instead of Alejandro. The following day, Alejandro sees that Heather voted for him in Chris' notebook, and promises her that he will destroy her. The penultimate challenge, a free-for-all race to Hawaii, ends in a tie and during the finale Cody and Alejandro have a tiebreaker to see who will compete against Heather for the million. Believing the final winner will be determined by a vote of the cast, as it was last season, Heather distracts Cody causing him to be knocked into shark-infested waters by Alejandro. The final challenge is a race to the top of an active volcano where the winner drops a pineapple mannequin representing their opponent into the lava crater. Alejandro beats Heather to the top where she laments her defeat and loss of potential love with him. This leads to a romantic moment where Alejandro forces a kiss on Heather, only for her to knee him in the groins and toss him off the volcano before throwing his mannequin in the lava (on accident) and losing Total Drama World Tour to Alejandro. Heather is last seen swimming away from the island with the other ex-contestants. In both the American and Australian endings, She did the same thing but threw her mannequin to the lava and she won the TDWT to him. Then she got in the fight with Ezekiel for $1,000,000 but Zeke got the million and die with the lava. Last time she try to swim away until the astroid got her or not. She is seen in a yacht with the other former contestants in Revenge of the Island in the arms of the cyborg Alejandro. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Master Manipulator Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Saboteurs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Bullies Category:TV Show Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Jerks Category:Cowards Category:Honorable Villains Category:Provoker Category:Hatemongers Category:Delusional